


Chance Encounter

by ShipsInTheKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Airplane, Alternate Universe - No Curse, Author, F/F, First Meetings, New York, Swan Queen - Freeform, Travel, Vacation, airport
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsInTheKnight/pseuds/ShipsInTheKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina Mills, mayor of Storybrooke, was long overdue for a vacation. Emma Swan is heading to New York to reveal the title of her new book. What happens when these two women cross paths and end up sitting next to each other on the same flight? No Curse AU. SwanQueen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Portland International Jetport – Gate 5**

Regina felt the familiar vibration on her side as she huffed in annoyance. It wasn’t going to stop.

All she wanted was one weekend to herself. Was that too much to ask for?

The phone buzzed again. Apparently it was.

She contemplated ignoring it further but knew that whomever it was must have a pretty damn good reason as to why they’re interrupting the mayor’s vacation. Before she left, she had made sure to threaten each and every soul in town that if they bothered her during her trip, she would destroy them if it was the last thing she ever did. Sure it was harsh, but the mayor rarely took time out of her busy schedule to spend on herself. She felt she deserved at least a few days of peace and quiet for putting up with all of those idiots. She took in a deep breath, attempting to calm her rising anger. Yes, she desperately needed a vacation.

Regina reluctantly retracted her phone from her jacket pocket and glanced at the lit-up screen. It was Sidney.

She grimaced at the thought of the pathetic excuse of a man. He had to be the most unpleasant, repulsive, exasperating…

“Um,” she heard Sydney clear his throat. “Madame Mayor?”

She hadn’t realized that she accepted his call and had placed the phone to her ear.

“What is it, Sidney,” she spat. There was a brief pause on the other end, informing the mayor that while she may be out of the city, she still controlled him.

“It’s Henry,” he began. Instantly her mood softened at the mention of her son, then panic rose to the surface. Before he could finish his thought, Regina cut him off.

“What happened? Is he alright? I knew I shouldn’t have left him alone. Damn it, if I had only–“

“He’s fine, Madame Mayor. He just wishes to speak to you.”

Regina chose to ignore that the man had just interrupted her and responded, “Very well then.” She heard shuffling then her son’s voiced filled her ears.

“Hi, Mom.”

A wide grin spread across her face at the sound. “Henry.”

* * *

**Portland International Jetport – Gate 7**

“Order for Emma!”

“That’s me,” she replied, grabbing the to-go cup from the boy. She welcomed the warmth on her hands as she turned towards her desired location, gate 5.

As she walked, Emma took a generous sip of her coffee. She winced at the bitter taste and quickly recovered due to the feeling of warmth and pleasure it gave her. She sighed into the cup as she made her way to the last open seat at the gate. After getting comfortable, she decided to waste some time and enjoy one of her most favorite hobbies, people watching. She looked around and saw many people on their electronic devices, one parent lecturing a child, and a man eating a sandwich. Then her eyes landed on the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

Her eyes watched as the brunette moved her lips, talking on her phone. She was leaning against a concrete column and had a flawless smile plastered on her face.

Emma continued to watch the woman as she felt an upward tug at the corners of her mouth. Wow, this woman was beautiful. She wondered what it would be like to talk to the woman. Maybe when they called for boarding passes she’d get her chance. After all, they were both at the same gate, both heading to New York City.

She had been mentally preparing herself for this day for months now. Ever since her most recent novel, Reawakened, hit the shelves, everyone has been begging for more. She didn’t think of herself as that great of a writer but the sales are through the roof and she has been constantly flying around the country for interviews and book signings.

Although she loves that people are enjoying her stories, she wishes that she could take a break from it all once in a while. So, she did. This whole past week was dedicated to her just being Emma. No press, no books, and no fans.

She went to Maine to visit her best friend, August. They met in high school and have been close ever since. He’s like the older brother she never had. He showed her all around the city of Portland and they had a great time. She had been reluctant to part with him, but when she remembered today her eyes lit up in excitement.

Today, well technically tonight, Emma will be revealing the title of her next book! Aside from close friends, no one even knows she’s considering writing a sequel. It’s going to be great, she hopes.

Here it comes again, the nervousness.

Even though she is excited about her new book, she is also scared that by writing another book she will expose herself as a fraud. Emma doesn’t truly believe that she is this amazing writer that everyone claims her to be, so she’s just waiting and mentally preparing herself for the onslaught of criticism that she believes is going to eventually come.

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen,” came the cheery voice of the flight attendant over the loudspeaker. “In just a moment we will begin boarding for Delta flight 1082 nonstop to New York LaGuardia airport.”

Emma releases a breath of air and begins to gather her things.

* * *

After setting her laptop bag and purse at her feet, Regina sat back and stared out her airplane window.

 _‘I should really be back home with Henry,’_ she thought to herself. During their phone call Henry seemed to be doing just fine without her, but she could sense that he still missed his mother. They have never been separated like this before, not since before she had adopted him.

 _‘It’s not like he’s home all alone. Ms. Bell is with him.’_ Kathryn Nolan had been her first choice, but she wasn’t available. Tink was the only other person in Storybrooke she truly trusted to take care of him.

Regina almost brought Henry with her, but decided against it after a talk with her friend, Archie, about allowing Henry the space he needs to start becoming his own person. Much to Regina’s dislike, Archie Hopper was right in saying that she ‘holds onto Henry too tight’ and that ‘it’s not going to help him in the long run.’ So, she’s taking his advice and giving him–them both–space.

She allowed herself to take a deep breath and tried to convince herself that this was good for Henry. Then she thought, ‘ _You know what? This is good for me, too._ ’ She is going to go to New York, away from the responsibilities of motherhood and being the mayor, and just enjoy herself.

At the end of her thought she smiled to herself a genuine smile.

“You have a beautiful smile.”

‘W _hat the hell was that?’_ Her neck sharply snapped to the stranger.

* * *

Emma had thought all hopes for seeing the brunette woman were gone after she practically searched every face as she made her way toward the back of the plane. She was now approaching her row.

 _‘Oh well,’_ she thought. _‘I guess it was just not meant to–‘_

Her eyes caught onto dark brown hair as they traveled to the same beautiful face she was desperately searching for only moments before. Why she was searching like that? No idea. She just felt drawn to the woman, as if by a magnet. The woman had that same smile on her face as before, making it easy to recognize her.

Emma couldn’t stop the words before they left her mouth, “You have a beautiful smile.”

The woman’s sharp turn of a head and the skeptical gaze she cast caused Emma to wince. She was torn between wishing she didn’t say it and wishing she had said it louder. The woman obviously wasn’t used to being complimented because her eyes were drilling into mine as if daring me to show any sign of lying. I held her gaze until she looked away, her expression unreadable.

 _‘Well, at least I talked to her,’_ I reasoned with myself. _‘I’m holding back the line, I should find my seat.’_

There really wasn’t much of a line behind her, just some people putting their items into the overhead bins. She really just wanted to leave the awkwardness her traitorous mouth caused.

When she looked up at the numbers of the rows, she saw that she was, if fact, standing right in front of her seat. Perfect.

She hesitantly sat next the brunette, who was now staring out the window.

_‘This is going to be a long flight.’_


	2. Chapter 2

Regina didn’t know what to do in this situation, so she did what she was used to doing, assuming that there was some ulterior motive behind the blonde’s words.

“My name’s Emma,” she says, turning her head towards the brunette.

Regina dramatically rolled her eyes, hoping the blonde would take the hint and shut the hell up, but she had no such luck.

“Okay,” Emma drawled out. _‘Well,’_ thought the blonde, _‘Leave it to me to be stuck on a plane ride next to the most beautiful, yet stuck up, woman in the world. I mean seriously…what stick is up her ass?’_

“Would you stop mumbling to yourself, dear? It’s quite distracting.” Emma blushed at the comment and turned her head away from the brunette.

Regina’s remark hadn’t come out as harsh as she intended it to, but it had the desired effect. She had gotten the woman to be quiet…at least for a little while.

After their plane had taken off and they reached cruising altitude, Emma had continued talking to the mayor, even if it was one-sided. She didn’t know exactly _why_ she wanted to annoy the brunette so much, but she assumed it had to do with her little school boy crush on her. She couldn’t help it! Have you seen the woman?

At one point, Emma had successfully gotten the brunette flustered by ‘accidently’ brushing her arm against the other woman’s, whose was laying regally on the armrest. Regina had practically jumped out of her skin when it happened and Emma bit back a smile by acting all innocent about the event.

Eventually, Regina had enough of the blonde’s games. She honestly had no idea why she allowed her act to go on for so long, but that didn’t matter. Soon she would be in New York. To get herself excited about the rest of her journey’s activities, she decided to pull out her book.

When Emma followed the slight glimmer of purple she saw from the corner of her eye, she had to do a double take. Regina was reading _her_ book!

Emma couldn’t help the grin that spread over her face, one could compare it to the Cheshire cat’s. She decided to have a little more fun with the woman next to her.

“Whatcha reading,” Emma questioned with a knowing look, not that Regina looked up to acknowledge it.

“A book,” Regina answered lamely. “Haven’t you heard of one, dear?” Emma could help but chuckle at the woman’s sarcastic tone. Ever since she saw Regina holding _her_ book, she’s felt more confident.

“Is it a good one?”

Regina was about to respond with another snarky comeback but decided, much to her astonishment, to answer honestly. “Actually, yes. It is.”

Once again Emma was sporting a mega-watt grin. _‘She likes my book!’_

Truth be told, Regina was in _love_ the book, especially the character of the Evil Queen. She feels like she’s _so_ misunderstood. She also might have a little crush on the savior character.

“You know, I heard the author’s hosting a meet and greet tonight. Is that why you’re heading to New York,” the blonde inquired, hoping desperately it was the case.

“Are you some sort of stalker?” Emma laughs, though Regina was being completely honest. “If you must know, yes. I am going.” She’s a big fan of the author’s writing and jumped at the opportunity to go to New York to meet her face-to-face. She’s never seen a picture of the author, so that makes it even more exciting. Maybe while she’s in New York she’ll also catch a Broadway show.

* * *

 

When she arrives at the event, Regina desperately wants to get her book signed, so she patiently waits in line to meet the author. When she _finally_ gets to the front, she sees the writer for the first time...or so she thought.

“Let me guess…make it out to Regina?” Says a smug Emma.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I have many more ideas of where to go with this story! I hope to upload the next installment soon, I'm just waiting for a bit more inspiration to make sure the story I want to tell is told in the best way possible. Comments are very much appreciated! I would love to know your thoughts. :)


End file.
